


Storm

by lyhsshi



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm torments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048980) by [lyhsshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi). 



> Warning: English isn't my first language and there might be grammar errors etc. :)  
> Cross post at AFF. Hope you enjoy~  
> 

* * *

 

 

 

The traffic in Seoul was impossible than ever, almost as full as on weekends or holidays. Consequently, the public transport was also crowded with people. Inside the bus, the blond boy looked out of the window at that Wednesdays gray sky, inwardly he hoped it would not rain; he had no umbrella and had to walk two blocks to get to the apartment he shared with some colleagues.

His name is Lee Chanhee nicknamed Chunji by close friends, tall and blond hair tone; he is 17 years old and returning from TOP Media's music school. A few years ago, he had chased his dream of becoming a singer and convinced his parents to let him making an audition, and the boy finally got accepted there.

He pulled out his iPod from his pocket, putting the earphones and turned it on, letting play his favorite list of songs. Still took fifteen minutes for the bus to reach his place and stop. The weather worsened in the last minutes and Chunji didn’t want to get soaked. He quickly started to walk through the crowd circulating. However, when the boy reached halfway, the first raindrops began to appear. He cursed in thought and began to run as well as those who were still on the street.

When he finally arrived in front of the building he lived, Chanhee was pretty wet. He put the iPod in the wet backpack and before entering the elevator to his apartment’s floor, he attempted to remove the excess of water in his tennis.

At the apartment, Chunji entered and went straight to the bathroom without even noticing if someone else was at home. After taking a considerable bath, he went toward his room covering only the underside of his body with a towel. On the way, he realized that in the small room was one of his roommates, L.Joe.

“Hey, L.Joe!” He disappeared from the other's view as fast as he entered the bathroom.

“H-hi Hyung!”

The answer came almost failing; the teen just saw the fellow with the corner of his eyes while playing one of his favorite games in the video game. L.Joe whose real name is Lee Byunghun had the same age as Chunji, being only a few months younger, he had delicate features and people could easily confuse him as a girl depending on the clothes he was wearing. The boy was an addict to games and could spend hours entertained by it. He is also studying in TOP Media’s school, attending the same classes as Chunji. He even bought a big fight with his parents when dyed his hair almost platinum and another part in pink tones, the situation got worse when he revealed he would leave home to share a place with some friends. His mother made everything to stop him, but he had already decided and would not back off. During some months, he was forbidden to go home, but the longing his parents feel only increased and with his brother’s help, now he can come and go as pleased.

Chunji passed again through the room he was and went to get something in the kitchen, returning with a lollipop in his mouth. “Hey man, are you better from the flu?”

“Yes hyung.” Byunghun replied without taking his eyes off the television.

Chunji walked over to the couch, staying behind the younger as he was sitting on the rug on the floor. He took the lollipop off his mouth to say “Good. You do not get tired of it, do you?” He returned to suck the sweet noisily and waited for the answer.

“Never hyung!” The elder sighed and sought a book on the small table next to the couch and concluded.

“Well anyway, you haven’t lost much today, it was practically a review of everything we saw last week.”

He received in response a grumbling from the younger. Chanhee opened the book to continue reading from where he stopped; reading was one of his favorite hobbies. Outside, the rain grew more intense, it could be heard clearly from where they were. Chunji read a few pages, not bothering with the noise coming from the television or, even the murmurs of L.Joe, he always managed to focus on what he was reading, disconnected from the world around him to dive into the fascinating words printed on those pieces of paper.

 

The weather got worse every minute, but both not seemed to realize as they were entertained with their activities. Suddenly a thunder cut the sky, a loud bang, and flash of light came through the window, looked like it had fallen in some construction nearby. L.Joe trembled in the rug tightening the control between his fingers, while Chunji had turned his face to look at the glass door served as a window and check the weather outside.

“Since when was foreseen such a storm?” He muttered more to himself than to the other to hear. Chanhee marked the page where he stopped and left the book in the same place he had caught, soon after he stood up going towards the door. “I think Changjo and Ricky will get quite wet” concluded with a small laugh turning to the younger.

“Yes.” L.Joe smiled a bit nervous. It was no secret to anyone that he was afraid of storms, not because he wanted to, perhaps even for his age, it was something very ridiculous, but he didn’t think so since it was a childhood trauma. Only Chunji knew what had happened.

 

_It was his first time in the big city, the five-year-old boy looking fascinated to the tall buildings and different constructions and architectures. All the shops seemed to glow in his eyes, especially toys and electronics. The little walked almost running to follow his mother's footsteps, who wouldn't release his hand for nothing. She wanted to do some shopping, walk around the city and show her son since he never left their neighborhood until that day._

_The dark and round iris' boy gasped when his mother finally stopped_ _walking,_ _but soon began to descend the stairs that would lead them to the subway station. He can hear a distant buzz in the building below ground, curious and at the same time fearful of what would be. There were many people in the place, hurried, walking in all directions. His mother stood in front of the ticket office and bought tickets, shortly after they were both waiting for the subway arrive._

 _In five minutes, maybe even less, another subway was coming down the long tunnel, following by a gust of_ _wind_ _and the almost deafening buzz for the little boy. They heard through the speakers the destinations and its times, and when the passengers inside left, they went in quickly. The doors refereed and soon after closed, the subway quickly gained speed causing the boy unbalance._

_“Watch out Byung!” She warned, holding his hands stronger._

_The transport made another stop and more people entered. It was full and the boy was getting scared with all that people gathering. “Only two more stations Byunghun.” She told him._

_After two stops, they arrived at their destination, but it seemed that all that crowd around decided to leave on the same platform. This time, the little Byunghun could not help but let go the hands of his mother and in the midst of pushing and shoving, she managed to get out._

_“Byunghun!” She called wandering her eyes around, walking and looking for her son. “Byunghun!” The door warning alarm started ringing and the woman finally managed to spot him, which to her despair he was still on the subway._

_Too late now. The wagon closed the door and started, outside the woman ran trying to keep up, looks directed at her; inside the child wept silently calling for his mother. “Umma...” A woman who was sitting a few seats from the_ boy _called him to get near her, hesitantly he ended up doing it._

_The woman rubbed her hand on the boy’s head to comfort him as she said to calm down. “Easy boy, when the subway stops again, you go out and wait for your mother. She will certainly come.” He stared at her, bright and moist eyes. “Do you know the cops?” He nodded. “If you see any, go and talk to him.” As soon as she finished speaking, it stopped at the station and Byunghun following what the gentle old woman said, ran from the wagon._

_Looking around totally lost, he still had tears in his eyes, he began to walk aimlessly in that crowd who had induced him to the stairs. He climbed the floor, maybe his mother was waiting up there. “Umma...” He muttered under his breath._

_It was a bad idea as he walked without knowing where to go, Byunghun just bumping into the exit, it was raining, a really strong storm with thunders, which frightened the boy. He ran back into the place, scared by the sounds of rain and unknown people around him. The boy sat in a corner hugging his knees and putting his face between them, returning to cry. “Umma... Umma...”_

_“Byunghun!?” He could hear someone calling him and didn’t know exactly how long he was there._ _However,_ _he was sure it was his mother’s voice. “Byunghun!” The voice grew louder each time it was heard. The boy quickly stood up, trying to see the familiar figure._

_“UMMA!” As soon as he saw her, he ran towards her, being involved in a tight embrace. “Thanks, I found you!” She didn’t hold back the tears as she took the child in her arms, sighing in relief and stroking the tearful boy’s hair._

_“Umma...”_

 

The boy tried to return paying attention to the game, only this time it was more difficult, all that his ears captured was the sound of raindrops hitting hard against the large glass door, which led to the small apartment’s balcony.

He didn’t realize the other approaching and jumped seated when he put one of his hands on his shoulder. Soon they both heard the phone ring; the already up Chunji went to answer it.

“Hello?” He turned to the younger, phone in one hand, lollipop in another. He was silent for a moment and then nodded, more out of habit because the person on the other end of the line obviously couldn’t see. “Yes, yes, take care.” And hung up. As the oldest of four who lived there, he felt responsible for everyone, especially the two youngest.

“Changjo and Ricky went to Niel’s house before the storm.” He took the candy in his mouth again approaching Byunghun and sitting beside him. Another thunder was heard and L.Joe shuddered slightly. “If stop raining and it is not too late, they return today...” Chunji put an arm over younger shoulders and brought him closer in a half hug “...What I find very difficult to happen. And don’t worry.” With that, the blond handed him his candy with a beautiful smile on his face, like someone delivering some candy to a child for them to calm down.

L.Joe couldn’t be more grateful to his hyung, he was always there in stormy days. There were very rare times he wasn’t due some unlucky occasion, and when it did, the oldest keep talking to him on the phone until he sleeps or the bad weather end - it was usually the first case. “Yes.” He murmured with lightly flushed cheeks, something that didn’t fail being noticed by the oldest, and laid his head on the other’s shoulder, returning to play in his video game, where the character was already losing badly due inattention.

A few minutes later the two boys were still in the same place, and Chunji was bored with watching him play, even being offered the time to join to that distraction he refused, leaving only the youngest continuing leaning to his body, trying to pass him safely. ‘What I wouldn’t do for him.’ He thought.

Finally, the pink-haired dropped the control on the floor sighing, his eyes widening slightly soon after when another flash erupted the place followed by another bang. Chanhee tightened the half-hug and said quietly after checking the time on the wall clock. “Better go to sleep, it's getting late, and I don’t want your health gets worse soon now that is improving.” He received a nervous giggle in exchange.

The two rose up and pulled away for a moment, the blond turn off the equipment and L.Joe went to the kitchen to throw away the toothpick of the just finished lollipop. When he returned, Chunji was already waiting at the door, ready to go with him to their shared room. Outside the weather looked like it wouldn’t change anytime soon, the rain was still intense and more frequent thunderous. The younger boy closed his eyes to listen to them again, lying in bed quickly, the sheets covering him. He wouldn’t change clothes as he’s wearing a comfortable one; he stood there just watching the older wear pajamas and approach with something in his hands.

He sat on the edge of the bed stretching his arms, earphones in hands that were placed in the younger ears “So you don’t listen to it, just close your eyes and try to sleep.” Chunji concluded smiling, lying at his side he pulled Byunghun close hugging him from behind. He pressed some of the devices buttons, choosing few songs he recorded some days ago when he was alone in the music room to train.

“Hyung...” L.Joe called, pulling out one of the earphones and turning his body being able to see the oldest with a quizzical look. “I want a copy of it later.” He received back a smile.

“Of course!”. The pink hair turned the rest of his body, now he was facing Chunji, which with the action had loosened his waist. He reached beneath the younger’s neck, letting him use as a pillow.

“I like it, but...” With slow movements he took off the other earphone, picking up the device from the other’s hands and turned it off. Chunji asked him with a silent look. “...I'd rather live.” His cheeks turned into a scarlet with that indirect, and Chunji couldn’t help but notice how cute he was shy. He broke the space between both bodies and sealed his lips with Byunghun’s, who instinctively closed his eyes taking his hands to the older chest.

And that was the relationship the two boys had, it was no secret to the rest of the inhabitants of that apartment, or to other close friends. Since some years ago, Chunji and L.Joe became very close, too close that they ended up developing a stronger feeling than friendship. Byunghun’s need for attention and Chunji’s excess of care only made them realize what they felt for each other. For the younger it was all still so intense that he could have sworn that happened the day before. And Chanhee felt the same way.

Neither deepened the kiss, the blond was the first to break the contact. A flash entered the room and shortly after a thunder would come, but Chunji shut the younger’s ear before he could even blink, staring with a smile on his face. L.Joe couldn’t take his eyes from that beautiful face before him, he brought him peace.

Chunji straightened the youngest in his arms again, one of his hands making strokes on the back, as he began to sing softly one of Byunghun’s favorite songs, he slowly closed his eyes, lulled by the older’s voice. When finished singing, he realized the other was asleep, he couldn’t stop smiling.

The boy took the opportunity to finally close his eyes and hugged L.Joe, resting as well. Who cared for the lessons he still had to do while he had that beautiful being in his arms? He would have some time another time. And with the sound of the rain, now less intense, Chunji fell asleep.

 

***Slam***

The sound of the door closing fills the entire apartment after two people step into the same.

“I’m hungry. Hyung~ Hyung~” Ricky started shouting as he walked to the bedroom door. “Hyung ~ I-” he stopped when he saw the two bodies embracing in bed, then closed it carefully so they wouldn’t wake up. “Ups~ Changjo~~ The food is now on your own.” He said as he went to the kitchen to meet his colleague with a huge smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011, originally it's in pt-br and I finish translating to English just now (due to my hiatus). This was part of some challenge where the words were: Chunjoe || 15. Storm || Students / I'm not a huge fan of Teen Top (although I listen to them) but ChunJoe is one pairing I like ^-^  
>   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
